Us Against the World
by Joyce Elaine
Summary: Lucky regains everything Helena tried to erase.
1. Chapter 1

Us Against the World  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or am affiliated with General Hospital.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When the call came in it was no different than any other. There was a disturbance on the docks and it was probably mob related. Lucky took the call to get out of the police station which had turned into D.A. Lansing's leverage over his brother, the infamous Sonny Corinthos. As he pulled up across the street to her building, he could see that the lights were on which only meant one thing. She had decided to paint to take her mind off the pressures she'd been under. Lucky lowered his head in frustration at her decision to still come to the studio when the docks and this building were no longer safe with the escalating mob violence. It was no secret that Corinthos and Alcazar were determined to kill each other over control of the east coast territory and Carly Corinthos. Or that neither one of them have a guilty conscience, if an innocent bystander is caught up in the mix of their mayhem. He got out of the car, cleared his mind of these troubling thoughts, and started across the street. A deafening explosion sent glass flying and Lucky to the ground. As Lucky came to, he found himself surrounded by fellow officers. He staggered to his feet and starred helplessly at her building which was consumed with fire. The fire department worked diligently to put the flames out, but the building wasn't up to code and burned as though the sun set it on fire. Lucky couldn't seem to move or breathe. It was as though someone had cemented his feet to the ground and sucker punched him. When he finally found his voice all he could say was "Elizabeth." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Mac Scorpio had been brought up to speed on the details of the situation and ordered Lucky to be checked out at the hospital. As the Commissioner had put it, there was nothing he could do now. Davis, a fellow officer and OK guy, drove Lucky to the hospital. Davis noted the broken demeanor of Spencer that went beyond his obvious injuries. Once they arrived at General Hospital, Bobbi quickly came from behind the nurses station to aide her nephew. Bobbi attended to his wounds all of which were superficial except for the splitting headache and constant ringing in his ears. Lucky told Bobbi what had happened as if to make it more real for himself, more so than to share how he ended up getting hurt. Luke stood silently in the doorway as he also listened to his son retell the events that lead up to his trip to the hospital. Over the years, they hadn't always seen eye to eye on things, but they both held a soft spot in their hearts for Elizabeth. Now she was gone and his son saw it happen. The weight of it made Luke shift into father mode. He walked into the room, pulled Barbara Jean into a warm hug, and put a hand on Lucky's shoulder. Lucky looked all of 10 years old and unsure of what to do in that moment. Luke looked him in the eyes and said, "We need to tell Audrey." Lucky nodded silently knowing his dad was right. It should come from them instead of the news or some officer sent to do their job. Bobbi went to have Toni sign the release form for Lucky and asked if someone could finish her shift. Toni looked sadly at Bobbi after hearing the news and said to give his condolences to Audrey. The ride to the Hardy house was quiet. This was too much reality for Luke, and he was thinking he would defiantly need a drink or two before this evening was over! Audrey opened the door to find Bobbi, Luke, and Lucky on the doorstep. She knew from the look of them something had happened to Elizabeth. Steven and Sarah appeared out of nowhere at each side of Audrey as her knees gave out. The unlikely group went into the living room to sit down. By the time, Lucky had managed to retell the events of the evening Audrey, Sarah, and Bobbi were crying. Steven looked enraged by the news of his sisters death. Steven looked Lucky in the eyes and said, "Durant had better live up to his word on organized crime!" This was the last thing anyone expected to hear, even though John Durant had been brought to this city to stop organized crime. Luke calmly said, "This had caught Steven off guard and he's hurting." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A silent nod of agreed sentiment traveled around the cozy living room of the Hardy house. Lucky's eyes connected with a picture of Elizabeth smiling on the mantle. His thoughts were jerked back into check when Steven's layers of complexity began to dissolve. "Surprised! Angry! Luke, you have NO idea what I feel about my baby sister being dead!" Audrey, Sarah, and Bobbi began to silently sob and wipe away tears. Lucky could do nothing, but lower his head to avoid losing what little control he had left. Luke coolly asked Steven to step into the kitchen for a drink. Steven with his ivy league education, travel abroad, and proper raising quickly collected himself and showed Luke into the kitchen as he requested. Steven knew his outburst was inexcusable and felt somewhat intimidated by how Luke might react to his behavior. Luke down the glass of wine thinking how he wished it were something stronger. Steven joined him, but drank his more slowly savoring the flavor. When he was through Luke looked Steven in the eyes and said in a low voice, "She was your baby sister and no one will know the pain you feel for her death. But you were not the only one who loved her and is hurting." Luke then stood up and Steven followed his lead. Without breaking eye contact, Luke continued, "So before you have another emotional outburst, STOP AND THINK about how you words are affecting everyone else. Especially since, I remember a time not so long ago when Audrey was the only member of this family that truly cared if that little girl lived or died!" The words hurt more than any punch Luke might have given. Steven sank back into the kitchen chair and poured another glass of wine to help steady his nerves. Luke walked back into the living room to find the four of them visiting about Cameron. He was all that was left of her life. Lucky asked Audrey if he could go up to see him. She smiled warmly and said of course. Lucky started up the stairs and Luke joined him. The nursery was glowing from the night light. It was decorated in pastels with blocks, bears, and other cuddly images of childhood. Cameron was awake and smiled at the sight of Lucky and Luke. There was no denying it, he was Elizabeth's son. "He has her eyes!" Lucky thought to himself. Luke was thinking the same thing and said it aloud. Lucky nodded and picked the boy up. Cameron sized them both up and decided to lay his head on Lucky's shoulder to go back to sleep. His simple actions melted Lucky's heart. He rocked Cameron for almost 30 minutes before Luke told him the baby was asleep. Carefully, Lucky laid him back into the crib and quietly backed out of the room. Once in the hall, Luke put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "If you intend to make the boy a Spencer, then you'd better clear it with Audrey now. Don't make the mistake I did with your brother." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lucky watched silently as his dad walked down the stairs to rejoin the group of voices in the living room. Then he turned and walked a short ways down the hall to the door that was hers. He opened the door without a sound and stepped inside their room. This was the place they shared their own private pains, grieved over what was wrong with their life, and fell deeply in love with each other. How many nights did he watch her sleep and think how beautiful she was? She was heaven sent. When did everything that was wrong with his life change because of her? His angel, who had tripped and fallen out of heaven. The ache in Lucky's heart was enough to bring him to his knees. Lucky laid his head on the side of her bed and wept uncontrollably. It was his breaking point, since this whole nightmare began. Luke watched from the doorway and thought of his angel's words. "There will come a day when my son will suffer from this." Laura was talking about the wedge that had been driven between Lucky and Elizabeth after his return from the year of his death. A torment caused by Helena Cassadine to make Luke and Laura suffer for past transgressions. The past five years since Lucky's return were not what Luke had hoped for. "Helena, you unmerciful bitch," Luke thought as he watched his son remember things she had tried to erase. Luke realized there was a way to break a Spencer and Helena had succeeded after all these years. But, by God, she'd never get the satisfaction of knowing she won if it was the last thing he ever did! Lucky had started to regain some composure and turned to see a crazed rage in his father's eyes that he hadn't seen for several years. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Luke snapped out of his reverie and looked into Lucky's red swollen eyes. "What were you thinking about?" Lucky asked not really wanting to know the answer. Luke lightly shook his head as if to clear it, then he casually replied, "nothing worth repeating." Lucky walked past his dad and out the door. He wasn't in any condition to hash out another endless battle in the Spencer/Cassadine war. Who's to blame seemed pointless in Lucky's mind. She was gone and no amount of blame would bring her back. His dad needed to stop blaming the Cassadines for every rotten thing that happens. "Cassadines, Nikolas!" Lucky thought, "He needs to know they had lost Elizabeth. He loved her like a sister and would be devastated by the news." He couldn't understand how his dad could be thinking about waging war for what happened to her. They both walked down the stairs in silence to find Audrey and Bobbi looking at a photo album of Elizabeth as a child. Audrey was retelling the stories behind the pictures and Bobbi smiled at the classic antics that made Elizabeth unforgettable. Luke joined them on the couch. He sat on the other side of Audrey and listened to the stories of the little girl who was so dear to both Laura and him. Steven and Sarah couldn't take it any longer, they both excused themselves and went out on the porch to take in the night air and try to collect their thoughts. Lucky took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial for Nikolas. On the second ring, Nikolas picked up. "It's me." he said. "What happened?" Nikolas asked. "Come to Audrey Hardy's house." Lucky replied. "I'm on my way." click. Twenty minutes later the sound of the Ferrari pulled into the Hardy driveway. Nikolas and Emily started up the path to the house. Nikolas already had an idea as to what had happened and anger over took him at the sight of Sarah and Steven. "Well, isn't this ironic. After all these years of leaving her behind, she leaves you behind and now you know how it feels!" Nikolas spat. "Nikolas!" Emily hissed. "Don't you see why we are here?!?" he asked her. Then Lucky appeared on the porch and his suspicions were confirmed. Nikolas lowered his head in defeat. She was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It was the second time in Lucky's life that he had seen his older brother look defeated and the first time for Emily. The first time was when they institutionalized their mother, Laura. Luke seemed to know when to be there. He opened the screen door and walked out onto the porch. Luke clasped a hand on Nikolas' should and quietly said, "Come into the house." Nikolas nodded and aloud Luke to direct him into the living room and a chair. Audrey looked up, smiled warmly at Nikolas and Emily, then continued on with her story about Elizabeth's lack of cooking skills that brought laughter from everyone in the room. The Hardy house was filled with friends and family well after midnight. Audrey had many arrangements to take care of the next day. All of which she had finished before noon. Steven was a dutiful grandson and a companioned her to all of them. There was only one more detail to attend to and time was Audrey's enemy. Her great grandson, Cameron, would have to be cared for in the event of her death. This was something she wasn't ready to face, but some tough decisions had to be made for Cameron's future. Steven couldn't help, but notice his grandmother's anxiety. As the car pulled into the driveway, they saw Lucky sitting on the porch holding Cameron. "They made quiet a pair," Audrey thought to herself. Steven turned the engine off, went around and helped his grandmother out of the car, then walked to the porch. Without a word, he took Cameron out of Lucky's arms and went into the house allowing the screen door to slam close behind him. Audrey and Lucky looked at each other astonished at what Steven had just done. Cameron's unhappy wails could be heard on the porch. Lucky opened the door for Audrey and helped her in the house. He then proceeded to apologize for coming over unannounced to see Cameron. Audrey told him that he didn't need an invitation to come see that little boy. "You are always welcome in this house." Audrey reminded him. Steven came down the stairs two at a time with anger in his eyes. "Since when did this start?!" he blurted out. "Steven, what's got into you?" Audrey retorted. "How could you be so calm about coming home to find Lucky Spencer sitting on the porch holding Cameron! He's all we have left of Elizabeth!" Steven raged. "I'm well aware of that, Steven." she said sternly. Audrey drew in a deep uneasy breath, then looked her grandson in the eyes. "You never took the time to get to know your sister once she grew up. Otherwise, you would know that Lucky being here to spend time with Cameron would please her." Steven fell silent at his grandmother's words. Lucky felt terribly uncomfortable, but he decided right then, in that moment, that NO ONE would ever take Cameron away from him again. He looked at Audrey and asked to speak to her privately in the kitchen. Audrey led the way with Lucky right behind her. Once they were sitting at the table, Lucky told her about his intentions. "I would like to adopt Cameron with your approval. I would be a good father to him. I promise." Lucky said with complete sincerity. Audrey couldn't have said no. This was the right choice for everyone. "I will still expect to be his great grandmother." she said with a gentle smile. Lucky came around the table and gave her a big hug. Everything seemed to be working out in spite of how upside down the last day in a half had been. Steven was eavesdropping on the other side of the kitchen door. He was completely infuriated by what he had just heard. His own grandmother signing away all that was left of his baby sister to Lucky Spencer. When HELL freezes over he thought to himself! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Steven began by calling their dad in Bosnia for his support, but got the standard response of "Your grandmother will do the right thing by Elizabeth. She'll handle everything, she always does, so stop worrying." It was the first time he wasn't satisfied with this brush-off concerning Elizabeth and decided to use his connections. Less than an hour later, Steven discovered his alliance with John Durant had turned out to be useless, and he had been played for a fool. These minor set backs only fueled the fire of contempt toward everyone who failed to see this from his perspective. Steven silently vowed make a deal with the devil, before he'd allow Cameron to call Lucky Spencer, dad. He picked up the phone and made one last call. "I would like to arrange a meeting with Mrs. Cassadine as soon as possible, please." Steven knew he was going out on a limb, but he felt there was no other way to prevent his family from losing Cameron. "Mrs. Cassadine will see you at 7 o'clock at Wyndimere. Be punctual, Mrs. Cassadine doesn't like to be kept waiting." Andras hung up the phone. He was blunt for a servant and it annoyed Steven. Audrey knew none of this went over very well with her grandson and went to the den to sort things out. She could hardly believe what she'd accidentally overheard and was outraged by the lengths he had resorted to. If Steven was going to play dirty, then Audrey knew she had no choice but to call Luke and even up the odds. She also knew that in the end, it would be Luke who would save him from Helena, since he obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into. Audrey walked quietly into the living room, picked up her purse, and headed out the door to Luke's club. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Audrey tugged on the heavy door as she entered Luke's. Once inside, she received many stares from the patrons around the bar. This wasn't a place Audrey was accustom to visiting. The moment he saw her Reggie walked out from behind the bar and headed straight to the boss' office. Reggie walked into Luke's office without knocking which resulted in a knee-jerk reaction from Luke. Reggie ducked as a dagger flew past his head and lodged in the wall. "Why aren't you serving the customers? That's what your suppose to do around here." Luke grumbled. "I am." Reggie countered. "Audrey Hardy just walked in the door and I thought you'd want to know." Luke came out of the chair and cleared the desk just as Audrey walked in the doorway to the office. She took one look at the dagger and raised an eyebrow. Luke chuckled, "I was playing around. Reggie knows to duck." Audrey smiled, "I see I've made the right decision in coming here for your help." Luke and Reggie looked at each other, then Reggie excused himself to go attend to the customers who were waiting for their drink and free session of Dr. Phil. Audrey knew she'd come to the right person, but she didn't quiet know where to begin. Luke knew something must be wrong to cause her to come to his club. He tried to wait patiently for her to tell him what had prompted the visited, but Luke became impatient with her silence and began to imagine the worst. Without thinking Luke blurted out, "You've told Lucky that he can't adopt Cameron. That's why you're here! To persuade me to convenience Lucky to drop the whole idea, NO dream of becoming Cameron's father. What makes my son not good enough?!" Audrey's eyes watered and Luke thought he had made her cry. "I'm sorry." he lowered his head in shame. "I.I..I… know how much this means to him. He would be a good father. He's a better man than I ever was or ever will be. Lucky is his mother's son, he has her heart. He loves Cameron as if he were his own son. I know it." Luke rambled. Audrey couldn't control her laughter. "Yes! I know he will." she managed to get out. She placed a hand over his hand in a motherly fashion. "That's why I'm here. I need your help to make sure that's what does happen." Luke took a much needed breath after his speech and brief anxiety waiting for her response. Audrey patted Luke's hand, "He also has many of his father's qualities and traits in his personality. I only hope he will put them to use when the time comes to keep both Cameron and himself out of harms way." The tears that were in her eyes this time were from fear. Luke had seen it before with Laura. "Luke, my grandson isn't taking Elizabeth's death very well. You know this. He thinks I'm signing Cameron away and that we'll never see him again. Steven's been on the phone all afternoon exhausting his resources in an attempt to stop the adoption from going though. Sarah told me what he's been up to. The way he's acting worried her. I have to admit Steven's behaving irrationally. I went to the den after dinner with the intention of sorting this out. I overheard a conversation he was having with a secretary or employee. He was making an appointment with Helena Cassadine. I'm afraid he's done something that's going to get Lucky hurt or killed. Luke, I think he's at the end of his rope." tears formed in the corners of Audrey's eyes. "I know I have no to right to ask this of you, but I'm already burying one grandchild. Please help me save Steven, before he gets himself indebted to the devil and loses his life over misplaced grief." Luke gave Audrey a hug, "It won't turn out that way. I promise." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Wyndimere was bustling with activity. As the ferry came close to the island, Steven could see the police searching the grounds with flashlights. He walked across the dock toward the house when the sound of Lucky's voice stopped Steven in his tracks. "What are you doing where?" Lucky asked. "I don't have to answer that!" Steven snapped. "This is a crime scene, so you can either answer the question here or we can do this at the station. So let's try again! What are you doing here?" Lucky fired back. Steven glared at Lucky, but refused to answer. He couldn't help, but notice the toll Elizabeth's death was taking on Lucky. He looked as though he had aged 10 years overnight. The stress lines seemed deep, and the circles under his eyes were very dark. Lucky knew he was eyeing him as he started to reach for his cuffs to take Steven to the station for questioning, when he quickly came up with an alibi. "I had an appointment with Mrs. Cassadine. I am a doctor and she's a demanding patient." Lucky gave Steven the once over and started to put the cuffs on him anyway. "I answered your damn question! I cooperated and this is how I'm treated?" Steven complained. "This is a murder investigation and I want the truth, doctor! Where's your bag for this home visit?" Lucky counter. Steven could tell Lucky's patience was thin and he was at a loss of words. He generally never had to lie about what he was doing, so naturally he was terrible at it. "Damn!" he thought. Nikolas walked up on the two of them unnoticed. "Lucky, I need to talk to you." he began. "I understand that your upset. We'll find who did this to Helena." Lucky tried to sound reassuring for his brother's sake. "No, you don't understand." Nikolas continued. Lucky turned and saw his father's crazed rage in Nikolas' eyes. He turned back to Steven and let him loose. "Go home, you don't belong on this island anyway." Lucky barked at him. Then gave his full attention to Nikolas. "Do you need me, your brother, or a police officer? Do you understand what I'm asking, Nikolas?" Lucky questioned carefully. "I need my brother to listen. I'm trying to tell you what happened. I pushed Helena off the cliff for coming at Emily with a knife. She's dead, because it's what she deserved." Steven looked at Nikolas with a horrified expression. Lucky steered Nikolas in the direction of house in an attempt to find Alexis. Steven watched as they disappeared into the house. He then took the ferry back to the mainland, so he could go home. The night had not went as he had hoped. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Once inside, Lucky asked to speak to Alexis alone. He then told her what Nikolas had revealed to him by the docks. Alexis went to Ric as Nikolas' counsel to keep her nephew from going to jail for saving the world from Helena. Nikolas was released into Alexis' custody, but he stayed at Luke's club on the couch in his office. Luke was up half the night watching Nikolas sleep. "I should have raised you as my own." Luke silently thought over and over to himself. A little after 2 a.m., Luke lowered his head on his desk and was out. Lucky walked into his dad's office shortly after 9 with coffee and doughnuts. He refrained from laughing at the sight before him. His older brother sacked out on the couch and his dad sleeping at his desk. He was probably keeping watch, either out of guilt for not raising him or fear that Helena might have a master plan in play. Lucky closed the door which caused them both to stir. "I brought some breakfast over, so we can get finished at the courthouse as soon as possible. We need to be at …" he shut his eyes Lucky couldn't seem to finish his sentence. He knew he didn't need to reminded them. Nothing was said. They ate in silence. Until, Nikolas asked if they thought he was going to jail for what he did. Luke said Natasha was the best and if she failed he wouldn't. The three of them nervously went up the steps to the courthouse less than a half hour later. The court proceedings which lasted an hour was more of a formality than anything. Ric gave testimony in favor of Nikolas' actions by sighting an incident which occurred earlier that evening involving Helena holding a knife to Alexis' throat. It was a closed case and Nikolas was free. After shaking hands and saying "Thank You", Luke steered the boys to one side and said to be ready by one o'clock to go to Audrey's. To this point, Lucky had kept his cool and tried to carry on like normal. At his dad's words, he started to shake. Nikolas didn't know what to do to help his brother. He stared like a frightened child at Luke, who patted him on the back and reassured him that it would be alright. Then Luke directed his attention to Lucky. "Do you need me to come with you?" Lucky shook his head no. "Then we'll meet at the club and go to Audrey's together." Luke told them. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Luke didn't want either of them driving today. They were about to bury a girl that meant the world to both of them, and he wasn't taking any chances with their safety. "I'm trying to take care of both of them, Angel. They are your sons and you're the one who's good at handling this part. I don't know what to do to help them." Luke thought as they pulled into the driveway of the Hardy house. Audrey greeted them at the door with smiles and hugs. She made sure they felt welcome. Sarah sat on the couch like a statue. She didn't move a muscle and her face didn't show any emotion. Steven came down the stairs holding Cameron. His bottom up was turned up in an unhappy pout and his eyes were red and puffy. Audrey was the go between. She quietly walked up to Steven and took her great grandson. Audrey kissed him on the cheek and he rested his head next to hers for comfort. "Does he understand what's happening?" Lucky thought to himself. He then approach Steven to try and smooth things over. Lucky didn't want Steven as an enemy. He was Cameron's uncle; he was family. Lucky held out his hand and quietly said, "Elizabeth loved you very much. She was always proud of you. It showed when she would speak about her big brother." Steven started to loose it. He clasped Lucky's hand with both of his and nodded his head. "Thank you." was all Steven could manage, but it was sincere. Nikolas was setting on the couch next to Sarah with a similar expression on his face. Luke was more concerned about Nikolas' state of mind at this point than Lucky's. He would have Cameron to help pull him through this loss, but Nikolas was about to bury a sister and would feel alone when today was over. Luke understood, all to well, what that feeling was like. He took a breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I never wanted my son to feel this hurt!" he thought. He then walked over to where Nikolas was setting on the couch. Luke's presence pulled him out of his trance. Nikolas looked up in his father's eyes and his voice cracked as he spoke, "She promised when she was hit by the car two years ago that she would be more careful. She said I would never have be alone as long as she lived. Now what am I suppose to do?" The tears that had pooled in his big dark eyes began to slide down his face and he lowered his head. Luke put a hand on Nikolas' shoulder and looked toward the ceiling for an answer from Heaven. The answer he was looking for came in the form of his daughter, LuLu. She came in with her Aunt Bobbi and Lucas minutes before her oldest brother's melt down. LuLu crouched down in front of Nikolas. She spoke straight from the heart, "I can not replace Elizabeth, but I will be here. You will not be alone so long as I live. I promise." Audrey looked around the room taking stock of her family. This day she would remember until the day she died. Lucky was holding his son Cameron, Steven was on the other side of Sarah holding her hand, Lucas was hugging his mom to comfort her, and Luke and LuLu were reassuring Nikolas about the future. "Elizabeth, you mattered to so many. Do you see my darling? You left an everlasting mark on all of us." Audrey thought. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Five years later  
  
Lucky stood at her grave. He only came twice a week now. His visits lessened as each year pasted. "Cameron started Kindergarten today; he's growing up so quickly. You'd be so proud of him." Lucky thought. He took a deep breath, bent in front of her headstone, and traced the letters of her name. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber, it should have read Elizabeth Webber Spencer." It was one of so many mistakes Lucky felt he'd made, now, more than ever before. The thing that haunted him the most was the night of their vows in the church. He made promises and he broken every one of them. He had hurt her in ways he could never apologize for or hope to receive forgiveness from his treachery. Lucky thought he would spend the rest of his life wishing he had a lifetime to make up every ounce of pain he had caused her. Lucky had become a man, he was no longer that unwise young man that he had once been, and he now knew he should have cherished every precious moment. "I'm going to see Audrey this afternoon. She says she'll be seeing you soon. Oh Angel, I envy her. What wouldn't I give to see you one more time?" His chest heaved as he suppressed a deep sob. "I miss you." It was true the last five years were harder on Lucky than the day they had laid Elizabeth to rest. It hurt like hell, but it didn't seem real. They put an empty coffin in the ground and a headstone to mark her existence on this earth. There was no need for any of it! The whole thing made Lucky feel such rage. Elizabeth had left a mark on the soul of the people in her life. The rest was for those who didn't get it. Lucky collected himself, he had gotten good at it. The wall was up, the mask securely in place, and once again he left her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Audrey was resting comfortably in her bed surrounded by images of the past. Lucky sat on the side of her bed holding her hand. "You went to see her today, didn't you?" She prompted. Lucky was very handsome and wise, he had turned into the man she had hoped he'd become. He smiled softly, his eyes glowed at the mention of Elizabeth. "Yes, I did." His deep voice replied. "I know you wish you were going to see her instead of me." Lucky started to respond to this, but Audrey's frail, slightly trembling hand silenced him. "Cameron needs you, he counts on you. When I'm gone it will be your responsibility to help him remember us. He's young, time will pass, and he'll start to forget. I want my great grandson to always know how truly wonderful his mother was. She loved him with all of her heart. I want him to know how she tried to live life to the fullest, right or wrong. I, also, would like for him to remember me and know I loved him every much. I don't him going through life thinking this family didn't love him. Elizabeth suffered with that knowledge, but I don't want Cameron too. Promise me." Lucky looked at her with a startled expression. "I'm not every good at keeping promises. I broke every one I ever made to Elizabeth. I don't want to make the same mistakes with Cameron." He couldn't control himself from shaking. Audrey was truly in awe of the fine man Lucky had become. She took his large hand in her small frail one. "You still think you leave her behind, don't you?" It was more of a rhetorical question than one that demanded an answer. All Lucky could do was nod. "You carry a part of Elizabeth with you where ever you go. You always have. I think it's what saved you from Helena all those years ago. It's what helps you get up in the morning and survive each day. I know, I too carry a similar piece of my grand-daughter with me." Large tears streaked down Lucky's face at her words. She was the only one who understood the HELL he had actually lived the last five years, because she lived it too. He was losing a link to Elizabeth. Audrey had been there in the beginning and now she was slowly slipping away right before his eyes. Lucky felt the same rage as he had earlier, only now it was because of how helpless he was to stop her from dying. "You may not have married Elizabeth, but you are still my grandson." She patted his hand and smiled. Her eyes started to close and he knew she was too tired to continue visiting. Lucky sat with her for almost an hour, before he had to leave to pick Cameron up from Kindergarten. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Cameron came running down the sidewalk at top speed toward Lucky. His small backpack bounced as he ran. Lucky grabbed him up and swung him around. Cameron's eyes sparkled and he laughed out loud. "Dad, I had a great day!" he bubbled. "This school thing is going to be OK." Lucky laughed at his son's remark and headed back toward the car. "Can we go see great-grams?" Cameron asked. "Of course. I know she'll be excited to hear about your first day." Lucky told his son. "I was thinking that she'd like hearing about the finger painting, but I also wanted to remind her to tell mom that we love and miss her. I don't want mom to think we've forgotten about her." he said. Lucky nodded in understanding to his son's worries and turned the corner to go back to Audrey's house. "There isn't a moment of a day that goes by, my son, that I don't think about how much I love and miss her." Lucky thought to himself. The car came to a stop in the Hardy driveway and Cameron scrambled out of the car and ran up the path to the house. Steven opened the door and was greeted with a big hug from his nephew. He graciously extended his hand to Lucky and opened the door wide to welcome them in. Steven had been wrong about Lucky trying to "steal" all that was left of his baby sister. Over the years, he began to realize what his grandmother had known all along. Lucky being Cameron's father was what was best. "I'm glad you're here. She woke up about 15 minutes ago and has been asking for you." Steven said. "Let me go see her first, then I'll have you come up. OK?" Lucky asked. Cameron didn't want to wait, but he did as his dad asked. "OK. It will give me a chance to talk to Uncle Steven." he replied. Lucky smiled, then tousled his son's hair. He walked across the room and began up the stairs two at a time to see Audrey. When he got to her door he prayed they would have more time. "Don't let today be the day." he prayed as he opened the door. She was awake and smiled at the sight of him. "I'm glad you came back. Please close the door and come sit down. I have something of great importance I have to tell you." she said in a serious tone. Lucky thought Audrey appeared anxious about something, but sat on the side of the bed as he was asked. "There's something I should have told you when you adopted Cameron. It was such a happy day, I decided this secret should be buried with me. It was agreed a long time ago. This secret was one truth that never needed to be told, but I've decided this information will help you protect Cameron." Lucky couldn't imagine, "What was Audrey talking about?" Her tired eyes seemed to stare into Lucky looking for weaknesses. "Lucky, what has Nikolas told you about the Cassadine family history? Aside from, what you already know from your family's on going feud." she inquired. "I don't know what your asking exactly." Lucky said. Her question didn't make sense. Maybe she was worse off than he had thought and he needed to call Steven in here for some medical advice. He, also, didn't want Audrey upsetting herself over the Spencer/Cassadine war that wasn't going to come back and hurt Cameron. "Have you ever noticed Elizabeth's looks when compared to Sarah's?" she continued. Lucky became upset at this question. "Elizabeth is beautiful!" he said indignantly. Lucky couldn't believe this was coming up now after all this time. "No, you misunderstand what I'm trying to tell you. Please sit down and calm yourself. I'm not questioning your love for her." Once again, Lucky did as she asked and sat back down on the bed to try to understand. "You know that Elizabeth was always treated differently than Sarah and Steven. I must say, I'm a little surprised that you never questioned why." Audrey paused and looked intently at Lucky to gauged his response then she continued. "She was adopted at birth. My son and his wife never allowed themselves to love her, because they always feared the day would come when her true identity would be discovered and she'd be taken away." Audrey stopped for a drink of water. "Well that explains the way they treated her. But why tell me this now after she's …? My son will be six in the spring and I am his father." Lucky reminded her. "You don't understand who her biological parents are." Audrey quietly said. This was the only thing she truly feared over the years until now. God took her beloved grand-daughter away, and now, it no longer mattered. By telling Lucky, Audrey thought she could go to her grave knowing Cameron would be protected from his heredity. Just like Elizabeth, Audrey knew she could count on Lucky. "Mikkos Cassadine had a brother, Victor, who supposedly died in prison for God only knows what. Did you know that?" she took a breath and slightly shook her head in disbelief. Audrey was about to confess a very old and well guarded family secret. After twenty-five years, Audrey was about to say something she had promised Steve never to repeat. They promised to take it to their grave the night they held Elizabeth for the first time. "Well, he had a daughter, Andromeda. She was his most prized possession." Audrey paused for second time, she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "She wasn't like the rest of her family." Then she said it. "On one of your parents escapades, they met her. To the family's knowledge, she and Elizabeth died during child birth. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" she calmly asked. Audrey felt relieved to say it after all these years. Unfortunately, Lucky was as pale as a sheet and he had a hard time finding his voice. "Yes, I..I..I do." Lucky felt like he had had a bucket of ice water thrown in his face, and he was instantly chilled to the bone. His mind started to race. "If this ever came out," Lucky thought, "he would have a full scale war on his hands." Audrey looked Lucky in the eyes, "If this is ever discovered, then take Cameron and disappear. Don't let them get him. You know what they'll do to his life." Lucky breathed deeply and nodded. "No one will ever harm my son. I will be a good father. I promise." Lucky smiled at Audrey reminding her of the conversation they had five years ago which seemed like yesterday. Audrey eased herself back into the pillows. Lucky asked if she was up to visiting with Cameron. "He is so eager to tell you about his first day of school." Lucky told her. Audrey's eyes sparkled with happiness, and Lucky stepped in the hall and called for his son. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Cameron slept peacefully as Lucky sat guard all night. The fear Audrey must have felt tugged at Lucky's heart. Lucky silently vowed to protect his son at all costs. When he woke up Lucky was wrapped in a soft blue blanket and sore from sleeping in a straight back chair all night. Cameron was perched like an owl at the foot of his bed looking at Lucky waiting for him to wake up. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Lucky asked as he stretched out some of the stiffness. "Morning, dad. I slept OK. Is everything all right? I wasn't sick last night, so why didn't you sleep in your bed?" he questioned. Then without waiting for an answer to his first question he asked, "What's for breakfast? I'll help get it started, I'm hungry." Lucky chuckled and extended his arms for Cameron to give him a hug. "Let's go see what we can find." Forty-five minutes later, Lucky was dropping Cameron off at school. He walked him to the door and Cameron fidgeted with his backpack strings. "What's wrong?" Lucky asked. "Dad, your not suppose to walk me to the door. The teacher wants us to learn to be brave about coming to school." Cameron said looking intently at his shoes. Lucky bent down and put a finger under Cameron's chin and lifted up. They were eye to eye. "Are you embarrassed by me?" he asked. "No! It's not embarrassed at you it's ashamed of me." Cameron answered and a big fat tear splashed on Lucky's hand. "Why are you ashamed of yourself?" Lucky pressed. "I like knowing your always there, but I'm not a baby and shouldn't feel that way. I know better." Cameron admitted. Lucky hugged his son. "I'll always be here for you." he told Cameron. Then Lucky took off the chain that had the bus token on it and put it on Cameron. "This was your mom's. She carried it to keep me close and I wore it to carry a memento of her, us. Now it's yours to wear to be close to both of us, even when we can't be there. Cameron smiled like Christmas had came early; it was one of those moments that made life so precious to Lucky. He stood up and watched as his son took his seat and draped his backpack over the back of his chair. Lucky turned and walked to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

The docks were the last place Lucky liked being, but he had to go to the island to see Nikolas. LuLu moved into Wyndimere on her 15th birthday. She thought it would help Nikolas believe her words were not hallow sentiments to ease his pain. Luke actually thought it was a good idea. He had this crazy notion that Nikolas might try to take his life rather than fight the pain. Nothing seemed to comfort him over the last five years; Elizabeth's death was like a big gapping hole in Nikolas' heart. Until three nights ago, Lucky started to wonder if Nikolas had secretly carried a torch for Elizabeth all these years. At least, Audrey's confession explained the pain Nikolas felt at the loss of Elizabeth. She was a Cassadine like him, they were kindred spirits. It was this bond that was slowly destroying Nikolas. Day by day he was withering into an empty shell. Emily accused him of loving Elizabeth, kicked him out of Wyndimere, then divorced him. She no longer resented him for it, and eventually signed the castle back over to Nikolas and moved out. Unfortunately, there was still a strain between them when they were in the same room. Lucky's thoughts keep going back to Audrey's confession and a wave of panic over took him. He felt like he couldn't breathe by the time the ferry reached the docks at Wyndimere, everything began to spin, and he fell to his knees sick to his stomach. "Woe, Cowboy, your going to have to get a handle on Cameron starting Kindergarten. It's what kids his age do, you know that." Luke bellowed. He bent down to grab Lucky's arm and get him to his feet. Nikolas ran to Lucky's aid and helped him also. "Are you sick, because Cameron started school this week?" he asked in disbelief. "Separation anxiety isn't make believe." Lucky gasped weakly. "Let's get him inside. Are you on duty? Because you need a stiff drink to settle your nerves." Luke commented as they walked him to the house. "I came out here to see how your doing." Lucky told Nikolas. "I've already suggested he get a place in town so we can be more of a family." Luke said. "I know your both right." Nikolas admitted. Luke and Nikolas hauled Lucky into the study and put him on the sofa. Above the fireplace behind Nikolas' desk was an oil portrait of Elizabeth. She looked life like and his wave of panic hit him again. "I feel closer to her in here." Nikolas explained. "I'm sorry I can't explain it any better than that." Luke nodded and said, "It's OK you don't have to explain. It's an extraordinary painting of her." Nikolas felt relieved that he wasn't asked to explain himself. However, he was very concerned about Lucky falling apart over Kindergarten. "He was the one who was suppose to be good at that stuff." Nikolas thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

The phone had rang while they were visiting, but Mrs. Landsbury took care of it. Or so they thought, LuLu came into the study shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. The three of them were instantly on their feet rushing towards her to figure out what was wrong. She started to babble. "It was Steven on the phone. Audrey has taken a turn for the worse and isn't expected to live. She's refusing to go to the hospital, and he's called Aunt Bobbi for assistance." she drew in a ragged breath then continued. "He said she seems ready to leave, and would like us to come and say our goodbyes." LuLu fell apart. Luke gathered her up and carried his little girl to the car. He strapped her in and reminded Nikolas to drive safely. Luke rode with Lucky to Audrey's once the ferry made it back to the mainland. "This was it." Lucky thought. The moment he has begged God for a reprieve from all these months. Steven slung the door open as soon as he heard the cars pull into the driveway. Lucky sprinted across the lawn, through the house, and up the stairs two at a time. She turned her head ever so slightly when he burst through the door. "I hoped I'd see you one more time before my trip." she whispered. Lucky couldn't control the tears or the devastated expression on his face. "Don't be sad for me or yourself. You have Cameron; therefore, you will always have Elizabeth. He's her little piece of immortality. You remember that his future is worth fighting for! Elizabeth would agree with me on this." she patted the covers near her. Lucky sat on the edge of the bed like he had done countless other times, since Audrey became too ill to receive guests in the living room. He gently took her frail hand in his strong one, and kissed it. "Thank you." he said. His tear filled eyes said everything. "I will always be grateful for all that you've done over the years for Cameron and me. Cameron is my son because of you, and I love him very much. I will be a good father. I promise. He will always remember how much you loved him. He knows how wonderful his mother was." She smiled at the knowledge. This life was almost over and she would be with her husband and Elizabeth. Audrey couldn't think of a better way to spend eternity. Steven and Sarah walked into the room as she started to close her eyes. Audrey was slipping away before their eyes as Lucky held her hand. He silently thanked God for the privilege of knowing her. She had made a difference in his life and he would never forget her. Steven and Sarah couldn't take it; they both turned and walked back into the hall. "She's looked forward to dying for sometime now. Elizabeth was always her favorite!" Sarah wailed. Steven closed the door as his sister sobbed over not being perfect. "It was inevitable you know." Luke told him. He was standing at the end of the bed starring at Lucky. "She waited a little over five years for this moment to come. She's going forward; it's not the end for her."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Three months later

The richness of the castle during the holidays seemed to brighten everyone's spirits. The tree alone was twelve feet of dazzling lights and handmade glass ornaments from artisans from several centuries. The tables were weighted down with fresh food for servants and guests to enjoy. Even he was feeling particularly joyful this holiday season. However, he was only concerned with her happiness. They had never loved or truly cared about her. From the time of his escape until five years ago, his alliance with Helena had brought him to this moment in his life. He had his grand-daughter back. She was all that was left of his beloved Andromeda and only he could truly love her. It was this single thought that kept him alive all those years in prison. Mikkos had married well, Helena was a true Cassadine. She paid the man's family handsomely for his life in exchange for Viktor's freedom. The reconstructive surgeon had created a work of art that daVinci himself would have envied. It was a pity the surgeon didn't live long enough to publish his work to receive recognition for his talents. He was a true pioneer in the field of plastic surgery. The only people who knew he was alive were dead. Viktor drew in a breath of fleeting anger at the thought. Another fallen Cassadine to Luke Spencer, Stephan really was worthless! It was Viktor's understanding that he had fallen on his own sword. Spencer was brought up on charges, but avoided prosecution for his crimes as usual. "In the book of judgment, Luke Spencer should be persecuted for all eternity by the Cassadines. That would be a fitting punishment." he mused. Viktor shook his head and grinned at the irony of how true Helena words were, "What could she say about her second son, other than, he was second in every way." Over the years, she began to see Luke Spencer as a worthy adversary that was to be admired. Viktor didn't share her sentiments regarding Luke Spencer. He would delight in carving out Spencer's heart given half a chance for killing Mikkos and Stavros. If they were alive, then he wouldn't have lost Elizabeth. She wouldn't have had to suffer through learning her rightful place in the Cassadine family. Elizabeth would have grown up a true princess and constant companion to Nikolas. Together, they would have ruled the empire. Then a slight wave of sadness over took him. The other person who knew, of course, was Helena. She had been thrown from the cliffs at Wyndimere for trying to spare Nikolas from Emily Quartermain. Viktor often wondered if Nikolas regretted having killed his own grandmother for that unworthy peasant. Helena would have made a good wife and grandmother to Elizabeth, once he established the boundaries for her. None of that matters, he thought as walked through the castle looking for his most beloved treasure. He was going to give her a Christmas gift this year that would ensure her love for him. He wanted to give her something he knew she missed dearly, her son.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

The Hall of Pictures

Every picture in this mausoleum was serious. None of these people seemed to smile and maybe they had nothing to be happy about. She felt the same way. Being "dead" does that to a person, Elizabeth thought bitterly. Five years of her sons life were gone forever, this Fall he had started Kindergarten and it was one of many thing she'd missed. Along with his first step, his first word, and many countless other first times. "DAMN!" she thought angrily. So many "why's" had been answered in the last five years that she had simply stopped asking questions. After awhile, the answers were too painful to hear. There was only one truth, she and her son were Cassadines. Elizabeth needed to convince him to allow Cameron to come to the island and live. "Elizabeth" her grandfather called warmly. He was an aging man who had once been quiet handsome. His Greek features masked his Russian accent until he spoke. It was the last thing people expected when they visited with him. "I'm here," she replied. "Again?" he asked. "You seem so drawn to this hall of pictures. Isn't the castle decorated to your liking? I thought Christmas was your favorite holiday." he sighed. Viktor extended his arm and she took it. They strolled through the castle's corridors to the great hall. Her grandfather was an enigma. She didn't understand him. On one hand he could be quiet cruel with his truths and on the other the exact opposite. However, Elizabeth firmly believed he was incapable of love perhaps it was a family curse. Less than a month ago, he had broke what was left of her heart with the news of Audrey's death. For two weeks, she locked herself in her room and wouldn't receive anyone. Grams was the only person who loved her, warts and all. "I've been thinking about what you said." she began. "If grams, I mean Audrey is dead, then I have only one wish for Christmas." Elizabeth looked into his dark questioning eyes. "Please let my son, your grandson, come live here on the island." she pleaded. "No one else will love my son and give him the home he deserves now that she's gone. You know my words are true, because they didn't love me. Audrey and her husband took pity on me and loved me enough to make up for the lack of love her son and his wife felt for me. Please make this happen, if you truly love me as you say you do." she pleaded. "Let me think it over." he replied. Viktor felt a great deal of pleasure in knowing he would be able to deliver her Christmas wish. Not wanting to press the issue and anger him, Elizabeth casually changed the subject to how festive the castle looked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A week had past since their conversation about Cameron coming to the island to live. The height of the holiday season was upon them once again. Every year since the first Christmas, Elizabeth and her grandfather attended four Christmas balls not counting the one they hosted on the island, two masses by the Pope (one private and the other public), and a prayer vigil for the fallen Cassadines. It was amazing to learn what a substantial amount of money could buy. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with the knowledge that one day "she" was to inherit such wealth and power. Oddly enough, Elizabeth looked forward to the Marick ball and the masses. It was because of these holiday events that she knew she was a Cassadine. The Marick ball was a gala event. It was the only time Elizabeth danced and felt light-hearted. One would never guess that night the horrible life she lived each day the rest of the year. The truth was that Anton Marick reminded her of Lucky. She missed him more as each day past. In the beginning, she often wondered if he thought she was still alive, but time killed those hopes and Elizabeth quickly realized that escape was pointless. A truth she'd never reveal, because no one would ever understand. He like the rest of her friends and Gram believed her to be dead these last five years. It was one of many truths that caused her a great deal of emotional pain. The painful truths she learned about being a Cassadine affected her beliefs of the Christmas masses. In her mind, the masses were her only chance to pray for death. She thought, "If the Pope were there, then God must be listening." However, this year was different and her prayer would, also, be different. She had a reason to live again. After coming to terms with Audrey's death, it seemed to have sparked a desire to live not merely survive the cruel twist of fate life handed her. This year she had only one prayer, "To be allowed to raise her son." Several frightening thoughts suddenly crossed her mind. "What if he doesn't remember me? What if he's afraid of me? What if he won't accept my love? What if he doesn't forgive me for not being there all those years?" Tears sprang into her eyes and she decided to retire to her bed chambers for the evening. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At the other end of the castle, Viktor paced in his study as he formulated the perfect plan for bringing Cameron to the island. "Faking his death would be too hard to pull off." he muttered to himself. "It would cause a lot of questions that might result in answers that are better believed to be dead." Viktor shook his head to clear his mind of the mere thought of such a truth coming to light. "Kidnapping seemed easier for bringing his grandson home to his mother. Children disappear everyday in America and are never found." An evil smirk spread slowly across his face. Viktor knew Lucky had adopted Cameron, but chose to keep this information to himself. Elizabeth never spoke of her son until recently. He thought the child was a mistake, so he never brought it up. He eventually came to learn that wasn't the case, the truth was she believed Audrey would love Cameron as she had loved Elizabeth. With an amused smirk Viktor thought, "One day, I will have to tell the story of how Audrey signed Cameron away to Lucky. "Grams" didn't love your son as you thought she would. Perhaps he was unlovable in her eyes the same way you were in your adoptive parents' eyes." Viktor intended to crush any notions Elizabeth had about the goodness of Audrey Hardy. He had special plans for Lucky, as well. True love was the last thing Viktor needed to interfere with his relationship with Elizabeth. He had watched Laura choose her love for Luke over that of the flawed love of Stavros. Luke should have been dead not Stavros. Laura wouldn't have went mad had things turned out differently. Even though, Lucky was his mother's son he was also a Spencer and he would suffer just like his father. It was only fair, after all they had taken from the Cassadines. Viktor didn't believe himself to be insane, merely justified in his actions. He understood the circumstances were different between himself and Elizabeth. She was his grand-daughter. The only living connection to his beloved Andromeda. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her now that she's been apart of his life these last five years. He could barely handle knowing she was growing up in the Webber family and he was missing every precious moment. That was the past he chided himself, this is the present, and the future is bright so long as Elizabeth is apart of it. Viktor began to feel the effects of being mentally exhausted from trying to organize the perfect disappearance and destroying the Spencers. He started down the corridor toward his bed chamber. Viktor mumbled softly to himself as he walked, "It's all an illusion. Our eyes play tricks on us. Like making the Statue of Liberty disappear." A smile of pure satisfaction spread across his face. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

As before in the past, the Merck's extended an invitation for royalty to stay at the castle a couple of days prior to the ball. This eliminated the inconveniences of travel and reservations and made this gala event all the more enjoyable. The Merck's knew how to wine and dine their guests and Anton wasn't without his charm. After dinner, Elizabeth returned to her bedchamber to get ready for the ball. It didn't start until 8 pm, but each guest was announced and her grandfather liked to be one of the first ten presented. He didn't believe in being fashionably late, actually he despised such rude behavior. It was one lesson Elizabeth quickly learned the first year she was brought to the island. She thought about so many things she had learned over the last five years and sighed feeling quite astonished at how much she had changed. Some of this changes weren't for the better she sadly acknowledged to herself. Elizabeth stood in front of the full length mirror looking at the reflection she saw and wondered who was starring back at her. She wore a long, velvet wine colored dress that fit her petite frame. The chambermaid helped style her hair in a classic southern fashion. Most of it was pinned up with the exception of loose tendrils and bangs. It certainly wasn't the young girl who hitch-hiked half-way across the country to her grandmother's house, because she was abandoned by her parents in favor of saving some third world country. The reflection wasn't the young lady who foolishly married Ric Lansing twice hoping to be loved, but sadly discovered revenge was his true love. The person in the mirror was formable and dignified. She carefully studied how to be a Cassadine. Her grandfather may not have paid attention to her astuteness, but she was always studying him and learning. "When in Rome, do as the Roman's do," she thought to herself. To night was the Merck ball and for a few brief hours she would dance in the arms of Anton Merck and be charming. This would please her grandfather to no points end and that's exactly what she needed to find out the status of her son. Elizabeth thought it was shameful to manipulate someone to get what you wanted, but she couldn't think of any other way. The guilt she felt should have made it impossible to look at her reflection, but she concluded it was the Cassadine in her that allowed her to gazed at the woman the mirror showed her. A knock at the door followed by the smooth sound of her grandfather's voice snapped her back into reality. His eyes were sparkling with delight as he approached her. "Elizabeth, you are breath taking." he exclaimed. "Thank you." was all she manage.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

They ascended the grand staircase and walked toward the formal ballroom to be presented for the evening. Elizabeth felt as if she had been doing this her whole life. Head held high, back straight she smiled graciously as the double doors swung open to reveal the elegantly decorated ballroom. To say it was unbelievable would have been an understatement. It looked like something from the guild age. A distinguished gentleman announced their arrival as they crossed the threshold. Count Demetri Merick and his son Anton warmly greeted them. The Count and Viktor were old friends and excused themselves from Elizabeth and Anton. "If we didn't know they were good friends, we would come to the conclusion that they did that on purpose." Anton joked to ease the awkward silence. "Well, this gives us an opportunity to catch up on our friendship." Elizabeth replied with a smile. Anton's eyes sparkled at her good nature and he extended his arm to her. She gladly excepted it and the pair walked to a secluded part of the ballroom. The table was elegant with fresh flowers, candles, and fine china. Anton's efforts didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth's observant eyes. "This is wonderful!" she said with a warm smile. Anton had reminded himself a dozen times before the evening began to not openly gape at her for being breath taking. He wanted to kick himself for feeling flustered like a shy schoolboy at her kind remarks. Elizabeth reached across the table and intertwined her small hand in his. "Three hundred and sixty some odd days in between visits is too long." she sighed. "I hope this year will be different. I think we've started to become good friends over the years through our letters." Anton was taken back by her boldness. He very gently ran his thumb over her hand and pondered her words. "I agree with you." he finally replied. "This year will be different. I promise." The sparkle in her bright eyes and sincerity of her smile almost rendered him incapable of rational thought. "Would you like to dance?" he heard himself say. Anton led the way to the middle of the ballroom as the music began to play the overture to "Romeo and Juliet". "She has suffered enough." he thought as they danced. "This will be the year her life is set right." Anton silently decided as the melody ended. Two dances later, Anton and Elizabeth made their back to their table. This time they were not alone. Victor had been out of Elizabeth's company for almost three hours and needed to see that she was alright. "You fuss over her like she's a small child." Demetri chastised his old friend. "No more so than you, your son." Victor silkily replied. Smiles of satisfaction crossed both of their faces as the couple approached the table. "Count Merick, this has been a wonderful evening." Elizabeth exclaimed. "Please, call me Demetri. I'm glad you're having a good time." the Count replied. Elizabeth looked at her grandfather who was actually smiling. His eyes reflected warmth and happiness. She had grown to care about him over the years in spite of everything. Elizabeth casually moved around the table and sat next to him. "You look happy." she commented with a sparkle in her eyes that would revival the stars. Viktor laughed good naturedly at her observation. He felt daring by her behavior and opened his arms to see if she would accept a hug. To his pleasant surprise, Elizabeth hugged him tight. "I'm glad we came this evening, Grandfather." Elizabeth said softly in his ear. Demetri and Anton smiled at the affection Elizabeth and Viktor shared. They knew how hard it had been for them to get to this point in their relationship. Demetri felt it was time to steer the mood back towards a celebration. He tapped his glass and called for a toast. "To our loved ones and the future. Merry Christmas, my honored guests." he said in a deep resonating voice. "Here, here." echoed through out the ballroom. The evening had been a success.


End file.
